Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window coverings and more particularly to a venetian blind for palladian-style windows.
For window coverings, some kinds of venetian blinds have been proposed for windows that do not have a straight horizontal header. Also, there are wood shutter assemblies for palladian-style windows. Some decorators and owners prefer venetian blinds for aesthetic compatability with other venetian blinds, and/or for light control different from what shutters provide. It is desirable to provide a venetian blind assembly that is durable, can be closed or opened with either a forward or backward tilt of the slats, and is comparatively easy to clean or service. The present invention is directed to achieving one or more of these features.